


The Soothing of Obsessions

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 14 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://elinevere.livejournal.com/profile">elinevere</a>'s prompt of <i>Draco/James/Harry: Caterwauling, fool, hair</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Soothing of Obsessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elinevere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=elinevere).



> Written on 14 May 2006 in response to [elinevere](http://elinevere.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Draco/James/Harry: Caterwauling, fool, hair_.

Harry needed a father, and something told him that Draco needed one, too. 

James sent them caterwauling across the lawn before him while he growled like a fool and pushed the hair out of his face.

"Don't let me catch you!" he called to the boys. "You'll be out if I do!"

"But then we can chase you!" Draco replied, his face full of hope. 

_And something else_ , Harry thought, shifting a bit, as some of the layers of his dream fell away to bring him closer to wakefulness.

His cock pulsed as James pulled Draco to the ground and licked him, and Harry couldn't help but stroke himself.

"Don't worry, son," James laughed. "I'll take care of you, as well."

Semi-consciousness permitted Harry to accept his father's words as welcome, despite the fact that his higher mind pricked at him in remonstrance. It seemed soothed when, as Harry came, it was Draco's mouth around his cock, rather than James'.


End file.
